Transformation of a Lifetime
by IsXOurXLOVEX4XReal
Summary: How much can a person really change? Now that is a hard Question to answer. Well a year or 2 away in a new and brandnew place can change an person or can they not, well let’s see.
1. Chapter 1

**_I hopeyou like it._**

**Summary: How much can a person really change? Now that is a hard Question to answer. Well a year away in a new and brand-new place can change an person or can they not, well let's see.**

**

* * *

**

The Transformation of a Lifetime.

**Chapter one**

* * *

"Damn it! Peter get your blubber butt back here!"

"I don't have a blubber butt. . . Do I ?"Peter exclaimed bending over to fully check his behind.

"Well it's no wonder you have such a big butt with all that junk food and crap you shove in your mouth daily, but I really can't figure out where James got that false accusation from ." Remus replied from behind his History of Magic book.

Peter look around in a daze slightly confused looking from James then to Remus and scratched his head, "Wait Remus did you just call me fat?"

"Give the man a prize." Remus murmured low enough so that just James was suppose to hear, but Peter still heard it.

"Was that Sarcasm or ... Umm what's that word . . . . . Well I can't think of it now but was that an insult to my intelligence." Peter asked Remus thinking really hard, maybe a little too hard.

"Oh no Peter I wouldn't do that, especially not to my bestest most smartest and handsomest friend who I truly admire," Remus remarked drily

"Ok, at least that's clear," Peter replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, can someone spell, neanderthal, because I bet Peter can't." Lily uttered after Peter had left to have another round at the kitchens before it was time for curfew.

"Oh come on Lil, don't you think you're being harsh on the little guy." James asked gently not wanting to upset Lily any further.

"Oh I haven't even gotten started, I mean tasting my lipstick because it says strawberry blast. Isn't that bad, but actually enjoying it and finishing my last tube is just disgusting." Lily boomed jumping out of her sit so she could walk around and rant. "And ... that's not the only thing he did, I've put up with him for a long time, it's either him or me," Lily said sternly

"I mean, ... I still can't get that mental picture out and everytime I think about it, itjust wants to make gag" Lily panted

"Tell me about it I was there." Maria muttered under her breath, but Lily apparently wasn't done, "I mean he was wearing my bra and my clothes. Not only that he had a wig on and it was auburn, my exact color," Lily scrunching up her nose, " If that's not weird, tell me what is."

"And that excuse he gave me was_ so _weak, he said, he though it was pretty and wondered how he would look in it, You know what I have to do now don't you?"Lily said looking James straight in the eye.

"I have to burn it, and everything he wore today." Lily said hysterically.

"Yeah I have to admit that was a little creepy, he was like I_ always loved your hair color and always wondered what it would look like especially one me, and I realized red just isn't my color, and I don't really think it is yours either._" Maria replied

"And he had some nerve, I mean that nerve of that boy to say I looked ugly in red," Lily ranted

"Ok Lily I think I get the picture, there's something a little off about Peter." James trying to calm Lily down.

"A little, a little ... JAMES' THERE'S SOMETHING MAJORLY OFF ABOUT THAT BOY, HE WAS WEARING MY BRA!" Lily screamed right into James ear, not surprisingly breaking his eardrum. While James start's cringing and is scared to death of Lily and begins to whine, "But I didn't do anything, why are you being so mean to me," James cried sniffing a little bit.

"Well James it was you who said, it's ok we can leave him here we'll be right back and we come back to find him doing what?... hmmm?" Lily says in an almost deadly calm voice.. "Well?" " I think I liked it better when you were yelling at me." James says in a small voice. "Please don't hurt me."

After Lily was able to calm down and James from him little corner of time out, Lily was able to calmly deal with her issues and she's back to her now happy smiling self, and has gotten out that she found Peter wearing her clothes... well almost. By then Peter is back had gotten back from the kitchens and they were all just talking.

"Well I think, it's time for my beauty sleep, bye everybody," Peter says getting up. And disappears up the boys dormitory stairs. Lily had began to brush her newly washed hair and adjusting the elastic band.

"Oh and Lily,"Peter says poking his head back out, "Yeah Peter, what is it,"

" I forgot to return these to you before," peter says holding up a purple thong, " Ican actuallyunderstand why girls can wear these things, I mean when I first tried it on, it was so uncomfortable, it was like sticking into my butt hole, but after awhile it's not that bad. Well good night guys." Peter flung the thong to James who ducked out of the way before it hit him.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HE DIDN'T!" Lily replied shocked beyond disbelief as her left eye began to twitch.

"I think he did Lils." squeaked Maria.

James looked at the purple thong then back at Lily, "It was a gift ok!"

Lily began to rub the arch of her nose to release some of the pressure she wanted to release on Peter's body as. " I have nothing to say."

"There's something seriously wrong with that boy." Remus said not slightly amused with his actions

"Want me to burn that?" James asked already knowing that answer,

"Oh yea."Lily said slightly nodding his head.

* * *

Ugh, this bag is so freaking heavy," Maria replied with vigor, but barely enough to stay balanced as the 5 teens walked to class.

"Girls aren't supposed to be subjected to such heavy labor."

"Yeah, but you're not a girl."Sirius joked.

"Augh!"Maria hit him.

"Jesus, you sure do pack a punch."Sirius nursed the sore spot on his head. "Yeah, and let's not get forget it buddy, or do I need to get the whip out." Maria smirked with and evil gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly Sirius got really quiet, and ran behind Remus in fear of his life,

"I was always wondering what is a whip." James asked, "Everytime I would ask Sirius about it he would freak just like this, James whispered to Lily. James is from a pureblood family not knowing a lot about muggle objects.

Lily turned red and began to blush fiercely stuttering to explain what a whip was.

"How about you show him what it is, or better yet, use it on him, and I don't mean lashes unless that's, your thing," Maria suggested. Lily turned bright red, "Lily are you ok, do you feel sick, maybe we should go see Madam Logan in the hospital wing I think you should go somewhere."

"Oh don't worry James, Lily's just fine, aren't you Lils?" Maria mused, found it hysterical.

" Uhhhh... I'm fine, hehehehe." lily flashed a fake smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Actually I need to go back to the Dorm, Maria could you perhaps accompany me." Lily replied with a hard face.

"No I don't think I will." Maria smirked.

"Well you better come unless you would like you know who to know about you know what" Lily whisper getting Maria's attention.

" Well I know that, you know that, he doesn't know who you know who is, but would you like you're you know who to know about you know what and how much?" This just began to agitate Lily.

"Why are you ladies talking about your you know what's and you know who's because us men, don't know about, your you know what's and you know who's but wouldn't you like to enlighten us who your you know who's are, because I bet if you tell us who your you know who's are we can guess your you know what's." Sirius spoke totally confusing both girl beyond oblivion.

"Or how about I just scream REMUS!" Maria began to pale.

"Yeah Lils, what can I do for you." Remus spoke like the gentlemen that he is, but oblivious to the girl's conversation.

"You know it's alright because I'll just go with her back to the dormitory." Maria's color began to return to her face. " I knew you'd see it my way." Lily smirked the whole way back.

"Ok what the hell were they talking about?" James was clearly confused

"Oh they were just talking about their you know who's and you know what's." Sirius spoke like he actually knew what he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Don't look at me I don't even know what Sirius is talking about." Remus said walking into the great hall.

"Sirius what are you talking about?"

"I don't know?"

Shrudding his shoulder and walking into get his piecious food before Peter ate it all.

* * *

Maria glared at lily as they walked up to their dormitory, "Lily that was Evil."

"Well I'm an evil person." was all the response she got.

Maria continue to glare, and if she could glare any harder in to lily's head there would already be a hole drilled through it. "Ok Lils, what is it, I know I'm not just here to get your charms book, but it's not like you haven't already memorized it yet."

"With a shock face, "Well for your information, I'm still have a few chapters to go."

Rolling her eyes at her strange yet amusing friend, "Well Lils not all of us have you books stapled to the back of your butts like you do." (Quote said by my friend Becca,)

"Well I'm taller." Lily proclaimed "Nah uh, I am, see." Maria stood on top of a stool to towering over Lily's slim form. They were about the same height ranging from 5'6 to 5'7 Lily being an inch taller.

They continue to glare at each other finally falling over in attempts to get taller than the other, and laughed at their silly antics.

"Ok Lils what's going on, seriously?" after laughing out all their tension and well as sexual frustration ( not they did not have sex, they were just rolling and wrestling each other)

"Oh alright, the real reason I called you up here is well, I'm leaving." Lily had began to sniffle, Maria clearly confused, " Well of course we're leaving soon we have class in a hour."

"No I mean,I'mleavingasinHogwartsandIdon'tknowwhenI'llbeback." Lily rushly spoke out before running out of the room in tears.

All Maria had heard was "I'm leaving ... Hogwarts." Maria then began to cry, she knew that her best friend since PreK, maybe even earlier, was leaving and there was nothing she could do to stop it, no matter how hard she wanted to, Lily their sweet little bookworm was leaving and there was nothin she could do about it... or was their?

Lily began to sob, "Why oh why, did she have to leave Hogwarts, this school was like her second home, but she had to do it, she was going to live with her cousin and go to the Beauxbatons, to help out her family especially her Aunt, since her uncle pasted, and her aunt need helping out around the house and Lily was suppose to help her raise her 2 year old cousin Nicole, who was too much for her aunt to handle herself, andas wellat her company, Beaude."

Lily sighed "This is going to suck, big time."

* * *

Tell me what u think?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tell me what you think_**

**Summary: How much can a person really change? Now that is a hard Question to answer. Well a year away in a new and brand-new place can change an person or can they not, well let's see.**

**

* * *

**

Transformation of a Lifetime

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Lily and Maria are both really down about something maybe we should all go try to cheer them up."James suggested hoping to get the girls out of the funk that they were in.

"Oh I know...I ca" Peter began

"Don't even think about it Peter, that won't make them laugh that'll make them want to gag,"James pushed in "But you don't even know what I was going to say,"Peter began.

"Does it have to do with jello..." Peter shook his head "or seeing you naked or in a bathing suit." Peter turned red, "I thought so,"

Little did they know that good news was already on the way.

The next morning at breakfast, Maria received a letter, "Oh my good yes, I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?"

Lily turned to look at her over excited friend, but before she could question her further about the letter, she was pulled swiftly and quickly out of her seat, and dragged down the hall way toward the Griffindor common room.

"Maria what is going on?" Lately Maria had been so upset about her dismissal that she hadn't been this overexcited and joyful in a long while. This thought made Lily sad "Maybe she doesn't care that I'm leaving anymore." a tear dribbled down her cool pale cheek.

"Lily read this," as Maria beamed with pride shoving the letter quickly into her hands.

_Dear Maria,_

_It pains me to see Lily in such despair about leaving Hogwarts and moving in with her Aunt Carol and Margot. I bet when you first heard about her leaving made you sad too, especially from the water makes given in your last letter. As to you idea I love it, Lily will be absolutely thrilled, I know Leaving gives new opportunities and new ones and who said you can't have a friend there to enjoy it as well._

_Sincerely_

_Elena Evans_

"Wait what did my mom mean who said you can't have a friend there to enjoy it as well."

"Lilyyour told to beone of the brightest witches in our generation,... but that really surprises me." Lily growled as Maria just smiled as if waiting for her to figure it out herself then 5 minutes passes as both girl didn't say aything. "You are really dense... Duh bonehead" knocking her on the head, "I'm coming with you."

Suddenly Lily was really quiet, and sprung up impaling herself at on top of Maria, Almost squashing her to death.

"Are you serious, your coming with me, this is going to be so cool! ... Wait how are we going to tell the guys, I mean we are leaving in a like a month and a half."

"Well think of something... I hope"

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Aimez**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tell me what you think_**

**Summary: How much can a person really change? Now that is a hard Question to answer. Well a year or 2away in new and brand-new place can change an person or can they not, well let's see.**

**

* * *

**

Transformation of a Lifetime.

**Chapter 3 **

_

* * *

Flashback_

_It all started at the playground, where they made their first enemies and best friends for life. If you notice around there is a little redhead little girl playing in the sand as her mother isn't very far away, reading her newspaper. The little redhead girl suddenly looks ups where 4 boys almost trample her. As one boy trips over her bucket and lily rises to help him up. This small scrawny little boy had glasses askew on his face but a big smile plaster on it and messy black locks that went in every different direction, he looks up as her politely hands her back her small blue shovel and ran back to join his friends. _

"_Hi I'm Maria I'm 3"_

_Lily ignores the voice thinking the person wasn't talking to her, with her back turned Lily suddenly feels a small tap on her back. _

"_Hi I'm Maria and I'm almost 3" a little girl with long black hair and a purple jumper replied._

"_Hi Maria, I'm Lily I'm 2 and a quarter." Lily explained holding up 2 fingers "Do you to help me?"_

"_What you making?"_

"_A sand castle"_

"_YAY!" Both girls beginning to make the castle, making it as lovely as a 2 or 3 year old possibly could. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere 2 boys come up and start ruining their hard work._

"_You meany ... STOP IT!" Lily and Maria start yelling at them._

_On with platinum blond hair sneer at them, "Well it's just too bad, that I don't care... so HA!"_

_The other with greasy black hair picks up some sand and tosses it at Lily's face as Lily beginnings to cry._

"_You stupid boy!" Maria stomps her foot, "What did she ever do to you!"_

"_Well I don't care and this is mine now, as the blond boy talks her bucket and shovel and pushes both girls to the ground._

"_HEY STOP IT!" a voice shouts over all the commotion._

_There stood 4 small boys, one with glasses "That's the boy I met before." Lily thought._

_Another had spiky black hair and look almost like the other boy's twin, the other boy had strawberry blond hair and reached to help Maria and Lily up. "Thanks" Maria and Lily mutter_

_The last boy was really tiny and had a mouse like face._

"_LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE YOU BULLY!" the boy with glasses growled out._

"_YEAH." the spiky one said_

"_YEAH YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" The strawberry blond boy yells out "And really big poopheads who are in a great need for a bath" He murmured to the girl who just giggled at his comment "Especially you" the strawberry blond hair boy said pointing to the greasy haired boy._

"_Uh Yeah!" the small boy (peter)said unsurely that made both other boys hiss and growl at him making the small boy cower in fear._

"_I would say you guys leave them alone or you would be facing us... wanna have a go." The boy with glasses stated hold 2 fists up ready to fight._

_The other boys who were really big cowards immediately drop the stuff and run away screaming of their mommies._

_Lily runs up and retrieves her shovel and bucket. "Thanks for helping us, those boys were really mean." Maria nodded in agreement._

"_Well it was our pleasure, you helped our friend and we wanted to return the favor." By the way I'm Remus, Remus Lupin... this is Sirius Black." he points to the spikes hair dude, "This is James Potter." the boy with the glasses replied with a big hello and a huge grin."And lastly this is mmm... wait what's your name again?"_

"_Ummmm... it's Peter, Peter Petergrew."he shyly responded which blushing furiously and staring at his feet_

_BUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!_

_Everyone turned to stare at the small mouse like little boy who began to blush furiously the girls carried disgusted expressions on their faces. While the boys just looked at him in amusement ( hey boys will be boys right and come on their like 3 and 4)_

"_Hehehe, Sorry I kind a only do that when I get nervous?( A/N- he farted)_

_"Eww, that smells nasty," Maria said with a disgusted face on and holding her nose._

"_Aaaa... ok, By the way thanks for saving us, I'm Lily." the red head little girl with bright green eyes exclaimed excitedly, "And this is Maria, what do come play with us?"_

"_SURE!" James immediately shouted aloud_

_End Flashback_

Lily sighed as she looked at the scrapbook, so many memories they all had been though together, ever since they were all really small. She looked at a picture of James pushing on the swing, and this was all before she found out anything about magic. She sniffled, She, James, Maria, Sirius, Remus and even Peter, had been though a lot together. This was going to be the first real time they were ever going to be apart. And the scary part about it was that she didn't even really know when she was going to be back, "This is so hard, maybe a little too hard." she bit her lower lip.

Lily knew she wasn't the prettiest girl, even though she hung out with some of the cutest third years( James, Sirius, Remus). But she never really cared for popularity and looks, when it came to this guys, she just liked them for who they were. And she always kind of, always had a secret crush on James, and now she wasn't really going to get a chance to tell him. As well incase he didn't feel the same way, Lily didn't want to risk their friendship.

"I don't know what to do." She cried putting her head in her hand.

Lily always put everyone before herself, even though she can sometimes have a temper, but she was shy, nice and caring and that was her nature. She would always try to find a solution to things, even for the hardest problem. But now she didn't know what to do. To either pick her aunt, or her friends.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think

**If you like it , if you don't tell me what you think.**

**AimeZ**


End file.
